DisneyandSanrio360's Information
List of Movies/TV Show: *The Aristocats (1970) *Kimba the White Lion (1965) *Leo the Lion (1966) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) *Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) *Jungle Taitei – Yūki ga Mirai wo Kaeru (2009) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) *Lulu Caty (2009) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985) *DuckTales (1987) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1988) *TaleSpin (1990) *Darkwing Duck (1991) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *Goof Troop (1992) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Bonkers (1993) *Marsupilami (1993) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) *Quack Pack (1996) *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Pinocchio (1940) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (2000) *Dumbo (1941) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Saludos Amigos (1943) *The Three Caballeros (1944) *Make Mine Music (1946) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Melody Time (1948) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan II: Return to Never Land (2002) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) *Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) (1993) *Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1996) *Sonic Underground (1999) *Sonic X (2003) *Sonic Boom (2014) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Oliver & Company (1988) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid (1992) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (2000) *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (2004) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) *Hercules (1997) *Hercules (1998) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan II (2003) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *Tarzan II (2005) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001) *Dinosaur (2001) *The Emperor's New Groove (2001) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Stitch! The Movie (2003) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) *Leroy & Stitch (2006) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) *Stitch! (2008) *Stitch! ~ The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure ~ (2009) *Stitch! ~ Best Friends Forever ~ (2011) *Treasure Planet (2002) *Brother Bear (2003) *Brother Bear 2 (2006) *Home on the Range (2004) *Ultraman (1966) *Teletubbies (1997) *Gremlins (1984) *Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (1986) *The Birds (1964) *Critters (1986) *Ice Age (2002) *Classic Mighty Mouse Shorts (1944-1952) *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse (1981) *Mighty Mouse in The Great Space Chase (1982) *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) *Dot & The Kangaroo (1977) Category:DisneyandSanrio